Conventionally, a multi-layer structure made by bonding two semiconductor substrates has been used for the purposes of high functionalization of a semiconductor chip and protection of an element forming a sensor with a MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) structure from an external environment. In a semiconductor device having such a structure, a through electrode structure is used to make electric conduction between the substrates, and to lead out a potential of each part formed inside of the bonded semiconductor substrates. To form such a through electrode structure, for example, a method indicated in a patent literature 1 is generally used.
As a method for forming the through electrode structure, for example, a through hole is formed in one of the semiconductor substrates and an insulating film is formed on a periphery or the like of the through hole by a thermal oxidation process, before the two semiconductor substrates are bonded to each other. Thereafter, the semiconductor substrate in which the through hole has been coated with the insulating film is bonded to a support substrate, and then the through hole is filled with a metal by a plating process. Further, the semiconductor substrate is separated from the support substrate, and then is bonded to the other of the semiconductor substrates. In this way, the through hole is formed in one of the semiconductor substrates, and is filled with the metal. Thereafter, the one of the semiconductor substrates is bonded to the other of the semiconductor substrates. As a result, the through electrode structure is formed.